Don't Leave Just Yet
by niceoaktree
Summary: It's not easy losing someone you love. And it's not any easier to lose someone you didn't know to love. In the matters of losing and loving Claire was almost an expert.


**Hello guys, this is my first LOST fic and english is not my first language, so, please, be nice!**

**So, yeah, characters are not mine, but you already know that.**

**Reviews are nice :)**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**PS: I tried to make it as simple as I could, so, there are some missing things here and there.**

* * *

It's not easy losing someone you love. And it's not any easier to lose someone you didn't know to love.

In the matters of losing and loving Claire was almost an expert.

She had loved her father with all her heart once, she had loved the sound of his laughter and she had once waited for him to return, checking out the kitchen window every five minutes; He had returned her love by abandoning her. Carole said he was no longer there and Claire kept wondering what did that mean; Aunt Lindsey answered her question by telling her her father was dead; Claire was way too young to notice aunt Lindsey didn't seem sad at all.

Her mother had loved her with all her heart. Carole struggled to raise young girl Claire all by herself, as her sister did not raise a finger to help them. Christian was supposed to be dead and Carole was going to leave it like that. Claire was no picnic, though.

Her mother had gone through all sorts of issues to make sure Claire was raised well; Claire had returned that love by getting her mom in a car accident. Of course it was never her intention, but it didn't stop Carole from getting into a coma state.

You see, Claire knew pretty well how to cope with losing and loving and losing someone you didn't know to love.

After the accident, she found out her father was still alive; He was a doctor and had payed for Carole's exams. Claire no longer loved him because she no longer felt loved. Or yet, she did love him, she just wasn't aware of that, and not being aware of that hurt her more than she would have expected. But then again, he went away and he never showed up again. She was left with aunt Lindsey and God only knows what kind of things she would have to listen.

Then, she met Thomas and he made everything better. She wasn't that hurt anymore. He would whisper kind words in her ear and would hold her late at nights. Thomas was there and Thomas was real. Claire was sure to love him and sure she wouldn't lose him, as he would never leave her. A few months later she found herself pregnant and wanting for her mom to wake up. Thomas didn't leave, he promised they would be a family. Claire smiled at that, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Thomas said he was leaving on a Monday morning, Claire was hanging the curtains of their flat and talking about how much of an adult she felt like. She screamed at him and called him a coward and a bastard, Thomas didn't really care and left anyway. She was alone again, yet, she wasn't really.

Claire decided she could not keep the baby, as she was not brave as Carole and could not raise a child gaining five dollars an hour. The couple who was adopting the kid seemed nice, but yet she couldn't do it. She was on a plane crash not long after that.

The baby was born and she knew she was going to keep him, she knew she loved him more than she had ever loved someone and no missing money could ever change that. She named him Aaron as he was taken away from her by a woman named Danielle, who had also lost her kid. Charlie promised he would bring Aaron back and he did so. Claire hugged Charlie and thanked him.

Charlie found peanut butter as he said he would and he also managed to get her the missing vaccines she wanted so much. You see, Charlie always figured out a way to get things and to do things; He was pretty good at scaring her as well. Claire was afraid of the way he made her feel because she knew well enough she could never love someone without losing them. Claire tried to keep Charlie away as long as she could, but then again, she couldn't keep her feelings away, no matter how much she tried.

He was the father to her son, the father Thomas had never been and she loved him for that; She loved him for the way he looked at her as well, she loved him for his innocence and at the same time for his lack of it, she loved him for his lips and for his arms, loved him for his words, too. Claire loved him for a lot of reasons and that freaked her out.

When Desmond told her about his visions, she was not surprised and she did not dare to tell Charlie she believed in Des; She would keep him close and she would fight and make sure he always came back. They made love for the first time after letting go of the bird and he told her he loved her that same night. Claire had smiled at him and kissed his forehead, whispering the same words back. You see, everybody did leave, but Charlie was not everybody and he did keep his promises.

Hurley told her Charlie was dead and hugged her as they both cried. He had drowned trying to save them all. Claire had nightmares about that for months and she wouldn't get close to the sea. She had Aaron and she had to be strong for both of them, even if she felt like breaking down. When Locke would ask her how she felt, she would lie and fake a smile; Sometimes, she would even dare a laugh with Kate or Hurley. The nights, though, the nights were tough.

She couldn't help but to break down when Aaron was taken from her. This time Charlie was not there to get him back and she didn't know what made her feel worse. She was lost and she would stay that way for three more years, as she was left alone with only her Friend for company; He would say such horrible things and she would get mad. Oh, but not at him, not at him.

When they were all back, she wouldn't, or couldn't, leave her Friend behind. He did say horrible things, but he had been the only one not to leave her. Kate said she was there to take Claire home and she really wanted to believe in it, that she would be, finally, reunited with her kid, so, she left him. She left him and never looked back. Kate told her he was dead and Claire did not feel sad or angry, she felt relieved as she was reintroduced to Aaron.

Some other memories were made after that, but Claire was not left alone again. She had Aaron with her and she knew _he_ was waiting for her.

Claire died a natural death sometime after her eighties.

She was reunited with him after giving birth to Aaron and remembering everything that had ever happened to her. She cried and touched his hand as his memories found him as well. Claire kissed Charlie again after all those years and he was still the same, he had not changed a bit, their love for each other had not changed a bit.

Charlie had Aaron in his arms and Claire sitting right next to him with her head on his shoulder when the light came, and for the first time in so long, it felt right. You see, everybody did leave, but Charlie was not everybody and he did keep his promises.


End file.
